edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch-King (Mordor)
The Witch-King of Angma'''r is Sauron second in command and Leader of the nine, once a great Númenóreans king he is now a Ringwraith bound to Sauron. In the Mod he is recruited from Minas Morgul at the cost of 1600, there you shall gain a veiled witch king much like the other Nazguls. The Witch-King of Angmar is Sauron second in command and Leader of the nine, once a great Númenóreans king he is now a Ringwraith bound to Sauron. In the Mod he is recruited from Minas Morgul at the cost of 2000, there you shall gain a veiled witch king much like the other Nazguls. As all other Nazguls he starts with Mount/Unmount and Dread Visage but unlike other Nazguls its effects are much stronger: enemies lose all Leadership, 10% armor and damage, with an increase of 5% for every Nazgul nearby but the Witch King also grants nearby Nazguls an increase of 20% in movement speed, 50% in vision range, and 25% damage. When mounted he gains Screech at when the Necromancer reaches level 5 which cause all units to flee in terror. When unmounted this ability is replaced y Wraith Form which unlock when the Necromancer is level 7, this renders him invulnerable but he cannot attack for a short while and can only cast morgul blade but retains dread visage. Once the citadel is under the influence of Sauron he can claim lordship over minas morgul and gets his battle armor and a flail. He can now mount a fell beast and gain the ability "Terrible Malice" once the Necromancer grows level 7 which resets the target enemy's special timer to just used. Once the Necromancer reaches the peak of his power he gain access to "Hour of the Witch King" this fires a shockwave which causes damage and knocks back all enemies, for a short while he also gains "a large boost" in attack damage and attack speed. Abilities Veiled Nazgul '''Mount/Dismount This ability is available at level 1. This allow the Nazgul to Mount/dismount his dark horse Dread Visage Unlocked at level 1. It lowers nearby enemy units damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their Leaderships. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. Additionally he grants nearby Nazguls an increase of 20% in movement speed, 50% in vision range, and 25% damage. Screech (mounted only) This ability unlocks level 5. The Nazgul screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in fear. Wraith Form (dismounted only) This ability is unlocked at level 7. The Nazgul throws away his robes and enters the spirit world. He cannot attack and cannot be attacked and can only cast Screech and Morgul Blade. He does retain his Dread Visage ability. Lord of Minas Morgul Once the the citadel is under Sauron's influence the Nazgul is allowed to claim lordship of Minas Morgul. He gains a fearful mask and a new set of abilities, fit for his rank. Witch-King Mount/Fell Beast/Dismount This ability is available at level 1. This allow the Nazgul to Mount/dismount his dark horse and his fell beast. Dread Visage Unlocked at level 1. It lowers nearby enemy units damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their Leaderships. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. Additionally he grants nearby Nazguls an increase of 20% in movement speed, 50% in vision range, and 25% damage. Screech (mounted only) This ability unlocks level 5. The Nazgul screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in fear. Wraith Form (dismounted only) This ability is unlocked at level 5. The Nazgul throws away his robes and enters the spirit world. He cannot attack and cannot be attacked and can only cast Screech and Morgul Blade. He does retain his Dread Visage ability. Terrible Malice This ability is unlocked level 7. It which resets the target enemy's special ability timer to just used Hour of the Witch-King This ability unlocks level 10. It fires a shock-wave which causes damage and knocks back all enemies, for a short while he also gains "a large boost" in attack damage and attack speed. Tips In short the Witch King is Mordor's best hero killer, his Morgul blade poisons the enemy inflicting damage over time and his Terrible Malice renders all the heroes abilities useless. Once the enemy is crippled and poisoned it is vital to use Hour of the Witch King, this offsets the enemy and grants a major single unit damage boost to the Witch King. If things get hard you can use Wraith form for a getaway and maybe curse him one last time just before running away. Quotes "The world of Men will fall." "Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey."Category:Hero Category:Mordor Category:Ringwraith Category:Mass Slayer Category:Hero Killer Category:Minas Morgul Category:Requires Update